


Dirty Family Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post-Sasuke defection to Orochimaru.Something feels off about Sakura's parents, but before she can question them about it, they're both gone. She came from a family of civilians, there is no way both her parents were traitors, right?





	Dirty Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a fic I wrote a little while ago. I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Out of her team, Sakura was the normal one.

She should have been happy about it, and she was, of course: both her parents were still alive, she hadn’t suffered all that much during her childhood and there was no ugly secret surrounding her or her family.

The thing was, normal shinobi and kunoichi tended to die more easily that the strong, special ones. She, Sakura, wasn’t any special except for being good in class, but it couldn’t hurt to ask, could it?

“Do we have any special secret in our family?”

Both her parents stopped eating and stared wordlessly at their twelve-year-old daughter who was looking much too cheerful for someone asking about a  _ secret _ . After a moment, the silence became too uncomfortable for Sakura not to add:

“Does that mean we don’t?” She was understandably disappointed but well, if cool powers came with messed up families, she would rather not have any. “That’s too bad, I’ll just have to work myself to death to become a great kunoichi then.” And with that, she resumed eating.

It was funny how shinobi training changed people, because then Sakura could have sworn her parents started communicating in a very discreet sign language. As she opened her mouth to ask what the hell that was, her mom put her hand on Sakura’s mouth and a finger on her own lips.

Understanding the universal sign for “shut the fuck up”, Sakura nodded.

“I’m afraid that, as civilians, we don’t have cool ninja powers,” joked her dad lightly even though his eyes were dead serious.

“That’s sad,” replied sakura carefully, eyes as serious as her parents’ when her mom stopped muffling her sounds. Both her parents then smiled, and for the first time in her life, Sakura wondered if those smiles were genuine or if it was just an act. She didn’t know what had happened to them, if they had always been this way or if they had been replaced or something, but it looked serious, so Sakura wouldn’t drill them with questions just yet.

The rest of the dinner wasn’t abnormal in any way. After the meal, Sakura’s mom hushered her to bed.

“I wish you read more fiction, Sakura.”

The girl’s eyes widened.

“Why don’t you read this? I liked this book, when I was around your age, I hope you’ll like it too.” And with that, she was out of Sakura’s bedroom.

Sakura opened it but before she started to read, she heard a high-pitched scream of pain. She threw the book under her mattress and ran downstairs. There was a strange smell she couldn’t place, and noises.

And then: “Sakura, stay in your room!” her dad shouted.

Sakura froze.

Like when the Demon Brothers attacked.

Like when Zabuza attacked.

Like when Sasuke defected.

She was useless.

In a fit of foolish bravery, she disobeyed her father’s orders.

“Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum” she remembered her sensei’s voice. She couldn’t run away. They were her parents.

Moving one shaking foot after the other, she reached the kitchen, where the sounds came from. And then she collapsed on the floor.

There was red everywhere and it was so out of place that Sakura’s mind didn’t immediately register it was blood.

A nauseating smell lingered near the ground and she put her hand over her mouth and nose to prevent herself from breathing it too much.

Then she took in the corpses on the ground.

Four of them

She recognized the outfits of her parents and their hair, but the other two she didn’t know. It was either a bad joke, a prank, or…

“KAI!”

Nothing changed.

It wasn’t an illusion.

It was real.

She had probably alerted her neighbours and the ANBU watchers nearby. She didn’t have any other choice but to make her situation known. She took a breath.

“Somebody help!” she screamed, still staring at the grotesque painting in front of her. “Please! Somebody come and help…” Her voice died. She didn’t trust herself to do anything else but wait.

Mere seconds later, four ANBUs arrived, flickering from nowhere. They exchanged signs Sakura didn’t know and one of them, the one with a bird mask, grabbed her by the collar and  _ moved _ .

It took a moment for Sakura to realize she wasn’t in her house anymore, but in a naked room with a chair screwed on the floor.

Other people came in, two of them blocking Sakura and the others probing her body like they expected her to have weapons. 

Then she received a first order.

“Sit down.”

Sakura gulped and obeyed.

Iruka-sensei had been very specific about what they should do in case they were to be interrogated by ANBUs or the T&I: not speak unless spoken to, obey them as if your life depended on it and lastly  _ don’t lie _ .

With the context, she really didn’t see herself doing anything else but these three things.

“I’m taking care of this one.”

The familiar voice almost made sakura smile. It was Ino’s dad, but that also meant the matters weren’t light. Perhaps that thought about her parents being traitors wasn’t wrong. “Sakura, do you remember me?”

The friendly face appeared before her and she nodded, her throat too tight for her to speak.

“I’ll search your mind for information. Don’t resist.”

_ So much for a warning _ , was the last thing Sakura thought before she felt a sharp pain and her mind was invaded for the second time in a few months.

If Sakura had been in a analytical mood, she’d have listed the differences between Ino’s technique and her dad’s. The clumsy but forceful way the blond girl took control of her and the firm, cold and clinical way Inoichi invaded her mind. It wasn’t anything personal, unlike with his daughter, however, it was a matter of treason and it made things much worse.

Sakura couldn’t feel anything as Inoichi left her mind. Blurry forms moved before her unfocused eyes.

She didn’t move.

She couldn’t think at all.

She felt like a broken puppet as she was carried in someone’s arms and soon she lost consciousness.

Sakura woke up with a start.

Mom, dad…!

Soon, people came in and busied theirselves around her. One of them pulled a plastic tube out of her throat. Her voice raspy, the first thing sakura asked was “My parents…?”

“Please refrain from moving or talking for the moment, Miss Haruno,” a stern looking nurse told her and Sakura lowered her eyes.

As far as she knew, she wasn’t hurt in any way. Sure, she felt lightheaded but that was all. She doubted it was serious damage. She could be wrong but she doubted it.

After what seemed to be an eternity, she was allowed visitors. The instant she was told this, she realized fully something: no one would visit her, because her parents were her only family and they were dead.

No.

There was still a chance they were still alive, wasn’t there?

She hadn’t checked their pulse, she should have, and so she couldn’t be sure but… it seemed awfully optimistic.

“Hi Sakura!”

The pink-haired girl looked at her visitor with wide green eyes, but she was disappointed as she realized it was only Naruto. Still, it was nice. “Thanks for coming, Naruto” she choked on the words and started to cry.

It seemed to alarm the boy he moved frantically, paling and sweating heavily.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked more for himself than for her.

“Hug me?” the pleading tone came so tiny and weak Naruto obeyed immediately, if clumsily.

She tried to relax in the embrace and after a moment, he spoke.

“What happened to you?”

Sakura had to wonder: what  _ had _ happened really? Everything had happened so quickly, she didn’t even know if her parents were really…

“I… can’t want to talk about it.” Feeling like she wouldn’t hear the end of it if she didn’t distract him, she then said “Could you get me some scrolls to study. I’m not sure how long I’m going to stay here and I could use some distraction.”

“As a matter of fact,” Kakashi said as he walked inside the hospital room, his bright orange book in his hands but he wasn’t reading it. “You’re allowed to leave at the end of the afternoon.”

Sakura nodded worldlessly, wiping her wet eyes with her sleeve.

She would have to ask how much she was allowed to know about what had happened with her parents, but she would do it when no one else was around.


End file.
